


Get What You Give

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accents, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Cars, Collars, Crystals, Desperation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Disobedience, Dom Kimi, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F1 - Freeform, Ferrari - Freeform, Fetish, Formula 1, Formula One, Garage, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Kinks, Language Kink, Love, M/M, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Motorcycles, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Phone Sex, Post-race sex, Press Conference, Punishment, Racing, Relationship(s), Riding, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sadism, Sex on Furniture, Smut, Spanking, Sub Sebastian, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, more kinks to come, teamates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian won't stop messaging Kimi during a press conference.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters talked about and portrayed in this story! 
> 
> Although I write about these things, I am in no way suggesting that they happen. 
> 
> Short chapter to begin with ;) 
> 
> Will Seb learn his lesson?

Frantic buzzing in Kimi's jeans pocket snaps him begrudgingly back to reality. Deciding to ignore it, the Finn attempts to focus once again on the people before him; question after stupid question only sending his mind spiralling further into boredom. It's not long before he is simply answering them with a 'yes' or 'no', an act that gains more than a few frowns and awkward shuffling in the audience.

Once again, the phone in his pocket makes itself heard. Glancing to his left, he feigns interest in the answers of Lewis, while his right hand subtly crawls into his pocket. His fingers wrap around the cold object, slipping it from the material smoothly. He presses the home button, only to be met with two message notifications from Sebastian. One eyebrow shoots up. He taps on the first.

**[1:23] Kimi?**

**[1:25] How long is the conference?**

Kimi sighs. Still wanting to appear as though he is fully present- for the sake of the journalists- he taps out a short reply with one hand.

**[1:27] busy**

The Finn slides the phone under his thigh, forcing himself to make eye contact with members of the audience upon doing so. Making them suspicious would only make them talk _more_.

Again, a buzz.

Closing his eyes briefly in mild irritation, Kimi pulls the offending object from beneath his leg, eyes scanning the new message.

**[1:29] Please Kimi**

With a slight quiver now travelling up his spine, slightly diminishing the irritation, Kimi replies.

**[1:29] What**

His eyes follow the dots at the bottom of the screen as they dance in anticipation, awaiting the German's reply.

**[1:29] I need you so bad. I want you**

**[1:30] Please**

Rapidly clicking the phone screen off, Kimi takes a deep breath, attempting to compose himself. His mind plays dirty tricks on him almost instantly, and being mildly turned on in a press conference is the least helpful thing. Even less helpful than people that don't understand how to be quiet.

Clicking the screen on for the last time, he quickly types a reply.

**[1:31] Onyx**

He purposefully slides his phone back into his jeans. The smallest of smirks tugs at the corner of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi wants an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, talkative Kimi isn't exactly the usual... but I thought it would be interesting to bring out another side to him ;)

Three raps on the door of the hotel room are answered by four in quick succession. Kimi places his hand on the cold doorknob and twists, swinging the door open with a squeak from the hinges. The image that greets the Finn is tantalising.

The well-lit room is cool, the tension in the air palpable. Sebastian lies at the centre of the large bed, wearing nothing but boxers and a black, silk blindfold. His lean body is held taut and his breathing is fast. Kimi immediately notices his erection straining against the material of his underwear, causing his own erection to react. Shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes, Kimi cannot help but admire the view, even through his annoyance.

"Kimi..." Sebastian practically whines with need, so softly that it is almost lost in the room's tense atmosphere.

"No. Quiet. " Kimi replies, knowing full well how drawing out the process effects Sebastian. "You have a lot of explaining to do, but you've said enough for now."

Kimi removes his own shirt, placing it gently over the back of the closest chair. He then walks over to the bed and crouches on the floor beside Sebastian.

"Making me hard in the middle of a press conference. Do you know what you do to me? What everyone in that room might have seen if I'd been there any longer?" Kimi questions, voice injected with arousal and lingering anger.

He watches as his words reach Sebastian's ears, as his body shivers softly. The younger man clenches and relaxes the fingers on his left hand; an action that Kimi knows all too well as excitement; anticipation.

"I think you deserve to learn a lesson from this, yes? You can speak." Kimi's eyes travel the length of the German's slender body as he speaks.

"Yes, Kimi."

"What makes you think that you deserve it?" Kimi replies, voice increasingly husky from arousal. He stands up and begins unbuckling his own belt, a movement that results in Sebastian's muscles tensing briefly.

"I didn't listen. I disobeyed you." His voice wavers slightly, arousal evident.

"Good." Kimi replies smoothly. He pulls his trousers down, leaving both him and Sebastian in boxers only. He climbs onto the bed and sits next to Sebastian. Reaching over to the drawer beside the bed, he takes out a length of soft, green, ribbon-like material.

"Sit up." Kimi orders, causing Sebastian to quickly pull himself up, so that he kneels upon the bed. In a fluid motion, Kimi binds Sebastian's hands behind his back.

"You will not touch me, yourself, anything. Nor will you try, especially with this. Is that clear?" The Finn demands.

The German nods frantically, lips slightly parted.

Leaning forward, Kimi attaches his lips to Sebastian's, earning a small, surprised sound from the German at the sudden contact. He kisses lightly, only allowing Sebastian a moment of contact before taking it away once again.

"Did you get ready?"  Kimi whispers softly into the younger man's ear, eliciting a shiver across his back. Sebastian nods.

"Turn around." The Finn orders. He watches as Sebastian does so, and brings himself closer. He firmly pulls down the German's boxers, throwing them onto the floor.


End file.
